Nonsense girl
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Kehidupan Luka yang datar mulai bergejolak dengan datangnya si murid pindahan, tetapi, ketika dia menyadari kalau dirinya jatuh cinta, dia malah membuat keputusan yang sangat salah dalam hidupnya. Oneshoot pertama Clara, (bad summary)


**Nonsense Girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya, Detective Conan hanya milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei yang punya.**

 **Warning : Oneshoot, beberapa typo, kemungkinan banyak skip time, alur membingungkan.**

 _ **Enjoy my first oneshoot fanfiction.**_

Pagi itu sungguh menggemparkan di Crypton High School, pasalnya, seorang ahli kendo dari kota sebelah pindah ke sekolah itu. Bila seorang ahli kendo biasa tentu tidak akan seheboh itu, tetapi kalau sang ahli kendo bernama Gakupo Kamui ini lain ceritanya, sifatnya yang ramah kepada siapapun dan banyak di segani para guru karena kepintarannya membuatnya menjadi buah bibir hampir di seluruh prefektur di Kansai.

"Luka-chaaaann!" Teriak seseorang memanggil seorang gadis berambut pink sakura itu.

"Oh, Miku-chan? Ada apa terburu-buru begitu?" Tanya gadis yang di panggil Luka itu.

"Sudah dengar belum? Tentunya sudah ya? Kata Kai-kun, sahabatnya akan pindah kemari! Nanti Luka-chan akan aku kenalin deh!" Oceh Miku yang merupakan teman sebangku nya.

"Tidak usah deh Miku-chan, aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik kok." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum, tentunya sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Ayolah Luka-chan, kau ini agar banyak teman!" Kata Miku sambil mencubit pipi Luka.

" _Ittai-_ yo Miku-chan." Kata Luka sambil memegangi tangan Miku.

"Megurine-san, Hatsune-san, kalau kalian ingin bertengkar di luar saja!" Tegur seseorang, yang ternyata Dex-sensei, Miku langsung melepaskan pipi Luka dan memasang posisi duduk manis, begitu juga dengan Luka. "Baiklah, kurasa kalian sudah tahu, tetapi kalian beruntung karena murid itu pindah di sini, baiklah, silahkan masuk Kamui-san." Kata Dex-sensei sambil mempersilahkan seseorang masuk, kemudian seseorang dengan postur tegap dan rambut ungu indahnya memasuki tempat itu yang di sambut dengan teriakan histeris para perempuan.

"Luka-chan, lihatlah, dia yang aku maksud tadi." Kata Miku, yang ternyata di tanggapi oleh sikap Luka yang hanya bertopang dagu.

"Yah, dia memang cukup keren sih." Kata Luka datar, tidak benci, juga tidak suka, Luka sebenarnya tidak sebegitu _numb_ dengan perasaannya, ataupun tingkah dan reaksinya, hanya saja, setelah beberapa 'kejadian' akhirnya dia mulai menumpulkan perasaannya.

"Ayolah Luka-chan~~" Kata Miku. Akhirnya Gakupo berdehem untuk menenangkan semua gadis di sana.

"Perkenalkan namaku Gakupo Kamui, mulai hari ini akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian, mohon bantuannya." Kata Gakupo sambil menunduk memberikan salam yang kemudian seisi kelas menjadi heboh, tetapi tidak dengan Luka, dia tidak berteriak, ataupun kegirangan, apalagi membenci sosok Gakupo. Sebenarnya Luka juga siswa baru di sekolah ini, tetapi dia sudah di sini selama satu bulan, dan yang pertama kali mengajaknya bicara adalah Miku, teman sebangkunya.

' _Haah.. Aku semakin tidak bisa tidur_.' Pikir Luka sambil menggosok kepalanya sendiri, ketika dia melihat ke depan kelas dan mendapati Gakupo juga melihatnya, akhirnya Luka hanya mengalihkan bola matanya tidak mukanya. ' _Jangan berfikir aneh-aneh.. jangan berfikir aneh-aneh_.' Kata Luka, akhirnya Gakupo duduk dengan Kaito yang di sambut sebuah salaman pada sahabat umumnya.

"Luka-chan, kata Kai-kun, nanti kita makan siang bersama." Kata Miku dengan sedikit berbisik, Luka kemudian tersadar, sebuah kelemahannya yang terfatal, dia lupa membawa bento nya, ya, kelemahan Luka yang terfatal adalah dia merupakan orang yang pelupa.

"Miku-chan, nanti kalian makan saja tanpa aku, aku tidak ikut, aku lupa membawa bento milikku lagi." Kata Luka sambil berbisik, sedangkan Miku hanya ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria sambil memasang wajah. _Lupa lagi?_

 **~Skip Time~**

Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi dan Luka berjalan sendirian menuju kantin untuk makan, kelasnya sungguh menjadi ramai di jam istirahat ini dengan kedatangan sang atlit kendo itu.

"Hei, Gakupo! Kau mau kemana!" Panggil Kaito.

"Kalian makan saja dulu!" Kata Gakupo sambil keluar kelas.

"Dia ini kenapa sih? Dia yang mengajak, dia juga yang tidak bisa ikut." Gerutu Miku.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo makan, aku sudah lapar." Kata Kaito mencoba meredakan amarah Miku.

Luka tiba-tiba menyadari ada gerumunan di depannya, dan dia langsung tanpa berbicara langsung melewati kerumunan itu, membeli makanan, dan mencari tempat sepi, akhirnya dia berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah dan memakan _sandwich_ tuna miliknya.

"Akhirnya! Ketemu juga kau!" Kata sebuah suara yang membuat Luka tiba-tiba melonjak dari tempatnya duduk, ketika Luka melihat siapa yang datang itu, dia langsung menghela nafas.

"Kau toh, kenapa kau kemari Kamui-san? Bukankah kau sedang makan dengan Kaito-kun dan Miku-chan?" Tanya Luka sambil menatap Gakupo.

"Hanya saja, ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku, apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Gakupo yang di jawab gelengan kepala Luka. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kelas padahal kau sudah di undang Miku, dan bahkan tidak melihatku dalam kerumunan?" Tanya Gakupo lagi.

' _Ini orang narsis banget yah?'_ Pikir Luka. "Aku ke kantin karena aku lupa membawa Bento milikku, jadi kau di dalam kerumunan itu yah? Biar aku tebak, mereka mengerumunimu? Aku hanya tidak tahu kau ada di sana." Kata Luka masih meneruskan memakan _sandwich_ tuna yang dia beli melebihi kewajaran itu, sisi buruk lain dari Luka adalah, dia makannya banyak sekali, tetapi untungnya tubuhnya tidak bisa gemuk.

"Lalu kalau kau tahu aku disana apa kau juga ikut menghampiriku?" Tanya Gakupo lagi.

' _Aku ingin makan dengan tenang_.' Pikir Luka lagi. "Tidak juga." Kata Luka menimpali sekenanya.

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku?" Kata Gakupo.

' _Dia bahkan lebih pelupa dariku_.' Pikir Luka. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak membencimu, apa gelenganku tidak cukup bagimu? Sekarang aku ingin makan dengan tenang." Kata Luka sedikit kesal, yah, hanya kesal.

"Baiklah." Kata Gakupo sambil pergi, sementara Luka melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Melihat kucing menghampirinya, Luka pun membongkar _sandwich_ milknya dan memberikan daging tuna kepada kucing itu.

"Makan yang kenyang yah Neko-chan." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sekarang paham akan dirimu Luka Megurine." Gumam Gakupo dari balik pohon itu, jadi Gakupo tadi tidak meninggalkan Luka, melainkan bersembunyi di balik pohon mengetahui Luka sama sekali tidak menghentikannya ataupun mengusirnya, dia sadar kalau Luka tadi meminta untuk dirinya tenang, bukan untuk dia pergi. " _Moshi-moshi_ , Oh tidak apa-apa Kaito.. Yah aku memang membutuhkan sesuatu darimu.. Bisa kau ajak Miku juga.. jangan berfikiran macam-macam!.. Nanti saja kau tahu." Akhirnya Gakupo menutup ponselnya dan benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, sebenarnya Luka mengetahui Gakupo ada di sana, karena dia tadi menelpon dengan suara keras, tetapi dia membiarkannya karena merasa itu bukan urusannya.

 **~Skip Time~**

"Luka!" Panggil seseorang.

"Ada apa Miku-chan?" Tanya Luka sambil sedikit mengantuk. Miku langsung duduk di sebelah Luka.

"Apa kau habis begadang Luka-chan?" Tanya Miku. Luka hanya mengangguk.

"Semalam aku harus mengawasi expor ikan tuna kalengan produksi Chichiue, pihak bea cukai nya menyebalkan sekali! Padahal surat-surat sudah lengkap, eh masih saja di tahan. Aku jadi tidur larut semalam karena aku harus mengawasi sampai barangnya masuk kapal." Kata Luka sambil menyembunyikan mukanya di balik lipatan tangannya.

"Biar aku tebak, pasti ingin 'oli' lagi kan?" Tanya Miku, Luka hanya mengangguk, keduanya memang seorang anak pengusaha, Luka adalah anak dari pengusaha kalengan ikan tuna, sedangkan Miku anak dari pemilik perkebunan besar. "Masih saja ada orang seperti itu, apa dia tidak merasa malu apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Zzzz."

"Eh? Luka-chan kalau tidur jangan sekarang dong! Sudah mau masuk nih!" Kata Miku sambil menggoyang tubuh Luka untuk membangunkannya.

"Memang ada apa dengan Luka?" Tanya seseorang bersurai ungu.

"Luka-chan tepar." Kata Miku masih menggoyang-goyang tubuh Luka masih tidak berefek.

"Biar aku saja." Kata seorang laki-laki bersurai biru itu mulai mendekati Luka. "Luka! Bangun! Hiyama-sensei datang!" Kata Kaito di dekat Luka, yang sontak membuat Luka langsung melonjak kaget. Setelah melihat sekitar dan ternyata Hiyama-sensei tidak ada, Luka mulai paham, dan dia men- _deathglare_ Kaito.

"Kaito..!" keluar sebuah aura sangat gelap dari Luka, Kaito mulai berkeringat dingin. "Maguro shoot!" Teriak Luka yang entah kenapa sudah membawa Bazooka tetapi berisi tuna beku besar yang kemudian di tembakkan ke arah Kaito.

" _Gomenasaaaaiiii..!"_ Kata Kaito yang sudah ikut terbawa pergi melewati jendela yang terbuka keluar dari sekolah. Miku hanya menangkupkan tangannya dan berdoa.

"Semoga kau bisa mendarat dengan selamat Kaito-kun." Doa Miku.

"A-anoo.. Luka.." Panggil seseorang.

"Apa?!" Kata Luka masih marah karena di kejutkan seperti tadi.

"Ti-tidak jadi." Kata Gakupo, baru kali ini dia merasa takut dengan lawannya. Luka kembali tidur, dia baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi tadi.

"Psst.. Luka-chan, gurunya sudah datang." Bisik Miku, Luka langsung bangun kemudian bertopang dagu dan kembali tidur dengan matanya yang tertutupi poni, memang begini biasanya dia mengelabui para guru agar tidak tahu kalau dia tidur. Dia juga terkadang mencatat walaupun tulisannya menjadi sandi rumput ketika kesadarannya menipis.

 **~Skip time~**

Bel jam istirahat pun sudah berbunyi.

"Luka-chan, Sudah istirahat nih, kau masih ingin tidur?" Tanya Miku sambil menggoncang tubuh Luka pelan.

"Oh.. sudah istirahat yah? Miku-chan mau makan denganku?" Tanya Luka sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan bekalnya. Miku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan juga senyuman, Miku kemudian mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Mau makan bersama mereka?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang tersenyum malu-malu sambil menunjukkan bekalnya.

"Senyumanmu seperti kucing meminta makan saja Kaito." Ejek Luka, tetapi Kaito sudah kebal dengan ejekan Luka.

"Luka kau bawa apa?" Tanya Kaito yang duduk di hadapan Miku, sedangkan Gakupo duduk di depan Luka.

"Miku, kau belajarlah memasak, masa suamimu minta makanan orang terus, kemana kebanggaanmu sebagai istri?" Kata Luka sambil menepuk bahu Miku. Luka memang perkataannya pedas, tetapi kedua temannya itu sudah terbiasa.

"Makanya, aku ingin belajar kepadamu Luka-sensei." Kata Miku. Luka hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, jam 4 di rumahku! Jangan sampai terlambat." Kata Luka. "Nih, pilih saja sesukamu." Kata Luka sambil membuka bekalnya yang terdiri dari dua tingkat, di tingkat pertama banyak sekali lauk pauk yang kelihatan menggugah selera.

"Luka, aku boleh mencicipi juga?" Tanya Gakupo. Luka hanya mengangguk.

"Ambil saja sesukamu." Kata Luka.

"Oh iya, aku kemarin belum memperkenalkan diri secara baik kepadamu, namaku Gakupo Kamui." Kata Gakupo sambil mengulurkan tangan, Luka pun ikut menjabat tangannya.

"Luka Megurine." Kata Luka singkat, kemudian dia menarik kembali tangannya. ' _Apa tangan laki-laki memang selalu sehangat ini yah?_ ' Pikir Luka sambil memandangi tangannya sementar, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya itu. ' _Ah, tidak-tidak, jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh.'_ Pikir Luka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Suasana makan di sana pun menjadi meriah dengan Luka yang membawa bento super besar yang kemudian di habiskan oleh empat orang di sana.

Setelah saat itu, persahabatan mereka bertambah satu orang lagi, yaitu Gakupo.

 **~Skip Time~**

"Luka, ayo kita ke karaoke bersama." Ajak Gakupo sepulang sekolah, Luka hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi kemudian melihat ke arah ponselnya.

" _Gomen_ , hari ini ada acara yang harus aku tonton." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu membuat hati Gakupo hangat.

"Kalau begitu boleh kita melihat bersama?" Tanya Gakupo lagi sambil mendekati Luka.

' _Kau terlalu dekat Gakkun_.' Pikir Luka. "Kalau kau suka sih tidak apa-apa." Kata Luka.

"Jadi boleh nih?" Kata Gakupo, Luka hanya mengangguk sedangkan Gakupo memasang ekspresi penuh kemenangan, dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Kaito dan Miku, mereka kemudian menunjukkan jempol mereka, sedangkan Kaito memasang ekspresi. ' _Jangan lewatkan kesempatan ini!'_. Luka dan Gakupo pun berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun, meskipun Luka berasal dari keluarga berada, tetapi dia memilih pergi dan pulang ke sekolah dengan kereta. Orangtua Luka sudah mengenal Gakupo, jadi meskipun Gakupo ke rumah Luka, mereka sudah tidak kaget lagi, mereka akan membiarkan Gakupo dan Luka berduaan karena mereka tahu anak mereka tidak akan apa-apa. "Detective Conan?" Tanya Gakupo heran. Luka hanya mengangguk dan menyuguhkan jus terong dan sandwich tuna. Mereka kini berada di kamar Luka untuk menonton sebuah anime 'Detective Conan'. Tentunya Gakupo sungguh senang sekali karena baru kali ini dia masuk kamar gadis incarannya.

"Aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya." Kata Luka sambil mengambil sepotong sandwich dan duduk di sebelah Gakupo sambil menonton anime kesukaannya itu. Gakupo kemudian melirik ke arah rak buku Luka, memang ada beberapa novel dan komik _Shoujo_ di sana, tetapi yang paling banyak adalah komik 'Detective Conan'.

' _Apa dia semaniak ini ya dengan misteri?'_ Pikir Gakupo yang melihat beberapa novel misteri lainnya di rak itu, tetapi selama dengan Luka dia akan menikmatinya, apalagi dia memang ingin mengenal baik gadis ini, datang ke kamar Luka memberikan dirinya banyak sekali informasi.

Kedekatan Luka dan Gakupo semakin terasa tiap harinya, dan di hati Luka yang sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa mulai tumbuh sesuatu, dirinya juga terasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Gakupo di setiap aktifitasnya, bahkan mereka sering berbalas email, dan Gakupo sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya menjadi tempat terbaik untuk Luka bercerita, hingga akhirnya dia tertular Luka menjadi menyukai anime 'Detective Conan' yang memang menurutnya bisa menjadi panutan untuk kisah cintanya.

 **~Skip time~**

"Jadi sekarang, kau bisa merasakan kehangatan dari Gakupo?" Tanya Miku yang di curhati Luka. Luka hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku sendiri minder di samping Gakkun." Kata Luka.

"Minder kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, Gakkun begitu populer dan dia juga sempurna, bisa ini bisa itu, aku? Olahraga saja aku payah." Kata Luka sambil memandangi buku catatan yang sedari tadi di coret-coret olehnya.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta dengan Gakupo-kun?" Tanya Miku yang sontak membuat muka Luka memerah.

"A-aku malu mengakuinya, tapi.." Kata Luka menggantung.

"Tapi?" Tanya Miku menanyakan kelanjutannya.

"Ini antara aku takut kejadian yang dulu terulang dan merasa tidak percaya, aku merasa tidak percaya karena apa yang di lihat Gakkun dariku? Cantik? Pintar? Atau pandai olahraga? Tidak ada semuanya dariku." Kata Luka.

"Jangan begitu Luka-chan. Kejadian itu memang dirinya yang ingin mempermainkanmu, mungkin balas dendam. Kau selalu cantik dimataku Luka-chan, kau juga selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah di kelas ini kan membantu Lily-chan menyelesaikan segala sesuatu." Kata Miku menyemangati Luka. Mereka pun akhirnya ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian, Luka menggelung rambutnya agar tidak mengganggu, pelajaran hari ini adalah voli, Luka kembali takut berhadapan dengan bola Voli, karena dulu dia pernah memecahkan lampu sekolah karena bola voli nya waktu kelas 4 SD.

"Baiklah, Luka ayo coba beri servismu!" Perintah guru olah raga saat itu. Luka kembali merinding melihat bola Voli.

' _Oke bola Voli, jangan buat kenangan buruk lagi._ ' Kata Luka di dalam hati, dia kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk bersiap melakukan servisnya, dia memukulnya dengan keras kemudian dia menyadari arah bolanya kemana. "Lily awas!" Teriak Luka, terlambat, Lily sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dan untungnya sebuah tangan menghentikan laju bola itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lily-chan?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Lily.

" _Hai! Atashi wa Daijobu yo, Arigatou Gakupo-kun_." Balas Lily dengan wajah tersenyum sedangkan Gakupo hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Melihat hal itu sedikit membuat hati Luka sakit.

' _Aku memang terlalu percaya diri yah_?' Kata Luka sambil kembali ke kerumunan teman-temannya.

Hari demi hari Luka melihat Gakupo yang selalu melindungi Lily entah apa atau apa, Gakupo selalu datang ketika Lily kesulitan hal itu membuat Luka kembali menarik dirinya dari Gakupo, yang dia khawatirkan benar, Gakupo tidak benar-benar menyukainya.

"Luka, ayo kita ke taman hiburan, aku melihatmu sedih saja setiap hari." Ajak Gakupo tiba-tiba yang membuat Luka sedikit terkejut pertamanya. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya bergerak sendiri untuk mengangguk, melihat hal itu Gakupo langsung tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, besok sabtu di taman 'Fun World' jam 8, aku tunggu, jangan lupa dan jangan terlalu keasyikan membaca 'Detective Conan' sehingga lupa kalau kau sudah membuat janji." Kata Gakupo sambil mencubit pipi Luka gemas, karena Luka dulu pernah lupa kalau dia sudah janji dengan Gakupo karena terlalu asyik dengan komik nya yang kemarin di belikan Gakupo sebanyak 10 buah.

"Hei, aku saat itu juga membaca pemberianmu bukan?" Tanya Luka sambil menarik hidung Gakupo.

"Hahahaha, baiklah-baiklah, jangan lupa, besok oke?" Kata Gakupo sambil kembali karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Ciyeee.. pasangan baru ini, selalu mesra saja." Goda Miku, Luka hanya memerah mukanya.

"Ja-jangan begitu, aku dan Gakkun bukan pasangan." Kata Luka sambil memalingkan mukanya.

' _Bukan pasangan sekarang tetapi pasangan di kemudian hari._ ' Kata Miku dalam hati.

' _Padahal Gakkun suka dengan Lily, kenapa aku malah menerimanya? Aku ini bodoh ya? Aku bisa membuat Lily sakit bila seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku sudah janji dengan Gakkun._ ' Pikir Luka, padahal dia juga senang di ajak Gakupo keluar.

 **~Skip time~**

(Tuhkan, banyak skip nya)

Bahkan sebelum berangkat Luka sudah bingung mau mengenakan baju apa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mengenakan sweeter rajut tipis berwarna krem yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah _tanktop_ berwarna _babypink_ kemudian dia memakai rok bertumpuk di atas lutut yang berwarna putih dengan polkadot warna-warni, dia juga memakai _flatshoes_ , dia mengira di taman hiburan tidak akan membantu bila kau memakai sepatu cantik.

Dia datang terlalu cepat 10 menit, karena tentu saja, dia bersemangat dengan hal ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Hingga akhirnya dia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai ungu yang berlari ke arahnya. Dan mereka langsung masuk ke taman hiburan itu.

Luka di ajak Gakupo berkeliling terus mengelilingi taman bermain itu hingga Luka kelelahan.

"Haahh.. Haahh.. Gakkun, sudah, aku capek." Kata Luka, apalagi dari tadi dia selalu di tarik kesana kemari oleh Gakupo.

"Baiklah, duduklah di sini dulu, aku akan membelikanmu minuman." Kata Gakupo, Luka kemudian duduk di sana, dia sungguh senang tadi bisa keluar dengan Gakupo. Tetapi pikirannya kembali kepada Lily, akhirnya dia menepis pikiran itu.

' _Gakkun kan belum jadi pacarnya, jadi aku bisa bersenang-senang hari ini_.' Pikir Luka egois, kemudian dia merasa dirinya egois. ' _Tidak apa-apa egois sekali._ ' Pikirnya lagi. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada gerombolan orang di hadapan Luka.

"Gadis cantik, senyum-senyum sendiri saja nih? Bagaimana kalau temani kami." Kata salah satu orang di sana sambil menarik tangan Luka hingga dirinya berdiri, perasaan takut tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya.

' _Seseorang tolong aku._ ' Jerit Luka di dalam hati.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tangan kotormu dari gadisku hah?" Tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Semua pun melihat ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Di-dia adalah anak dari Kamui-sama, ayo kita pergi!" Kata orang-orang itu kemudian pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gakupo, Luka hanya menggeleng tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah, minumlah dulu, kau kelihatan tegang." Kata Gakupo sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas kertas berisi soda. Luka, kembali duduk dan menerima soda pemberian Gakupo.

" _Arigato_." Kata Luka kemudian meminumnya. Kemudian suara ponsel berbunyi.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa Lily-chan?" Angkat Gakupo, mengetahui siapa yang menelpon Gakupo membuat Luka sedikit sakit. "I-iya, aku akan segera kesana." Kata Gakupo kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Luka. " _Sumimasen,_ aku pergi dulu yah? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Kata Gakupo sambil membungkuk berbentuk 90 derajat, Luka hanya bisa terdiam, dia kemudian mengangguk, dan Gakupo cepat-cepat pergi, sedangkan Luka hanya menatap kepergian Gakupo dengan kosong. Dia pun beranjak dari sana.

Tetapi sebuah berita mengejutkan datang di pagi hari yang cerah.

"Luka! Aku akan menagih janjimu kepadaku! Apa jawabanmu?!" Tanya seseorang berambut pink menghadang kedatangan Luka di lapangan sekolah, membuat para siswa yang ada di sana langsung melihat kearah Yuuma juga Luka. Luka memegangi kepalanya serasa pusing.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku menerima menjadi pacarmu! Sekarang permisi!" Kata Luka sambil melewati Yuuma. Kejadian tadi menjadi tontonan banyak orang, tak terkecuali sang atlit kendo, dia merasakan sangat sakit di dadanya, dia kemudian mengambil jalan pintas menuju kelas. "Hai, Gakkun." Sapa Luka di lorong, tetapi Gakupo tidak membalas sapanya seperti biasa dan malah menyenggol bahu Luka dan menghilang di balik kerumunan. "Gakkun kenapa yah?" Gumam Luka sendirian.

"Apa kau sudah sebuta itu Luka-chan?" Tanya Miku tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luka.

"Gakupo menyukaimu kau tahu?! Dan kau malah menerima Yuuma-san menjadi pacarmu?" Kata Miku yang membuat Luka kaget.

' _Jadi selama ini aku tidak salah mengenai tingkah Gakupo_.' Pikir Luka. "Miku, kita bolos yuk, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan, aku juga tidak enak bertemu Gakupo hari ini." Kata Luka sambil menarik Miku pergi. Kini mereka duduk di bawah jembatan. Luka mulai menangis.

"Jadi ceritakan Luka, kenapa ini semua terjadi." Kata Miku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Luka pelan, sudah lama Miku tidak melihat Luka menangis.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Apa maksudnya ini Chichiue?" Tanya Luka tidak paham, tiba-tiba saja dia di suruh untuk memacari anak kolega ayahnya._

" _Anggap saja ini sebagai pengerat tali hubungan bisnis ini Luka, kalau kau menolaknya, kolega ayah itu nanti akan memungsuhi ayah." Kata ayahnya Luka. Luka kemudian menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Lagipula Yuuma-kun juga kelihatannya menyukaimu. Pikirkanlah keuntungannya bila kau bisa bersamanya." Kata ayahnya lagi._

" _Tapi kenapa harus dengan aku menjadi pacarnya Yuuma coba?" Kata Luka._

" _Apa kau membenci Yuuma?" Tanya ayahnya, Luka hanya menggeleng. "Lalu, apa salahnya di coba, mungkin kau bisa menjadi suka kepadanya, ayolah Luka, ini untuk bisnis keluarga kita juga." Kata Ayahnya, Luka mulai menggeleng pusing._

" _Apa bisnis lebih berharga daripada putrimu ini?" Tanya Luka._

" _Apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang?" Tanya ayahnya, Luka kemudian berfikir sejenak, kalau saja Gakupo tidak meninggalkannya di taman tadi, mungkin Luka akan secara cepat mengatakan iya, jika Gakupo menyukai Lily, apa yang bisa dia perbuat?_

" _Tapi, tenanglah Chihiue, aku menyayangi Chichiue dan akan selalu melaksanakan perintah Chichiue. Tetapi soal ini, aku harus berfikir dulu." Kata Luka sambil keluar dari ruangan ayahnya, ketika dia keluar, muncullah seorang pemuda yang menghalangi jalanya._

" _Jadi bagaimana Luka-chan, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku? Kalau bisa sih kita langsung bertunangan saja. Hahaha." Kata pemuda itu sambil mencium tangan Luka._

" _Tidak, jangan bertunangan dulu, beri aku waktu hingga sekolah besok oke? Aku akan menjawabmu besok di sekolah." Kata Luka meninggalkan pemuda itu menuju kamarnya, dia langsung menghempaskan diri di kasur, pikirannya sangat kalut hari ini. Bila dia menerima Yuuma, dia akan menyakiti Gakupo, tetapi tunggu dulu, benarkah Gakupo menyukainya? Sebenarnya dia takut menjawab pertanyaan itu bila hasilnya adalah iya, Gakupo menyukainya, karena dia takut selama ini hanya sifat GR nya saja dengan perhatian Gakupo, dia takut kejadian yang dulu akan terulang, maka dari itu dia takut menganggap Gakupo menyukainya. Dia kemudian berfikir, tetap menunggu apakah Gakupo benar-benar menyukainya dan membuat ayahnya kehilangan koleganya, atau menerima Yuuma dengan menganggap semua perhatian Gakupo itu hanya sebatas teman saja, dan ayahnya tidak akan mendapati koleganya menjauhi dirinya._

 _Dia kemudian teringat, kalau Gakupo pernah bercerita kalau dia menyukai perempuan yang memiliki inisial 'L' dalam nama panggilannya, pikirannya pun menjerumus kepada Lily, karena memang Gakupo sungguh dekat dengan Lily, sang ketua kelas._

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Teriak Luka frustasi, di satu sisi adalah sisi kepeduliannya kepada ayahnya, di satu sisi adalah sisi ego nya yang mengharapkan Gakupo benar-benar menyukainya, kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah ingatan dimana Gakupo yang menolong Lily dari sundulan bola voli darinya yang melenceng, di saat itu Gakupo dan Lily benar-benar romantis menurut Luka, jadi Luka membenarkan, kalau selama ini hanyalah sifat GR-nya saja. "Baiklah, aku akan menerima Yuuma." Gumam Luka lagipula tadi juga Gakupo meninggalkan Luka demi Lily._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Kata Miku mengerti.

"Bagaimana ini Miku, aku pasti membuat Gakupo sungguh marah!" Kata Luka masih menangis.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia mengetahui kebenarannya, dia tidak akan marah kepadamu kok." Kata Miku sambil menggosok punggung Luka.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yuuma? Ayahku pasti akan kehilangan kolega-nya dan aku pasti akan menjadi penyebab mereka bermungsuhan." Kata Luka.

"Tidak kok, aku dan Kaito akan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Gakupo, kita akan membantumu untuk memecahkan masalahmu." Kata Miku, Luka pun hanya bisa tersenyum, dia bersyukur ada teman yang mau mendengarkannya.

"Ini salahku, kalau saja aku percaya kalau Gakupo menyukaiku, tidak akan serumit ini kasusnya." Kata Luka sambil melempar batu ke arah sungai.

"Ini bukan salahmu kok Luka, aku tahu kenapa kau seperti itu. Dan soal Lily, Gakupo adalah saudara Lily, jadi mau tidak mau Gakupo harus menjaganya terus sebagai laki-laki." Kata Miku.

"Jadi Lily adalah saudara Gakupo?" Tanya Luka.

"Iya, ayahnya Lily adalah kakak dari ibunya Gakupo, begitu ceritanya. Dan saat kemarin dia meninggalkanmu, sebenarnya Lily sedang dalam kesulitan, dan memerlukan pertolongan secepatnya." Kata Miku menjelaskan.

"Jadi begitu yah, aku telah salah sangka." Kata Luka menatap air itu kosong. "Aku telah berprasangka buruk." Kata Luka.

"Besok aku dan Kaito akan menjelaskannya kepada Gakupo, tenang saja." Kata Miku.

 **~Other Place, same time~**

Gakupo begitu panas hatinya melihat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Gaku, tenanglah, Luka pasti memiliki alasan di balik semua ini." Kata Kaito.

"Alasan?! Yah, alasannya adalah dia tidak pernah menganggapku ada!" Kata Gakupo masih marah.

"Tidak mungkin Luka menganggapmu tidak ada, buktinya dia sering membuatkanmu bekal bukan? Kalau dia tidak menganggapmu, kenapa dia mau repot-repot?" Tanya Kaito.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia bahkan menerima cowok itu, padahal Luka tidak pernah terlihat bersamanya!" Kata Gakupo meninju tembok disana.

"Miku sekarang bersamanya, pasti kau akan mendapatkan jawaban setelah ini, kata Miku, Luka menyadari tentang perasaanmu, tetapi Luka menganggapnya hanya sebagai keinginannya saja. Kau sudah mendengar masalalu nya bukan, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?" Kata Kaito panjang lebar.

"Iya, tetapi tidak seharusnya dia juga menganggap kalau aku ini bohong!" Kata Gakupo masih kesal.

"Kau dapat memegang kata-kataku, besok kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya dari Luka, kalau kau tidak mendapat jawabannya, kau bebas melakukan apapun kepadaku!" Kata Kaito bahkan berani mempertaruhkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebegitu yakin?" Tanya Gakupo memandangi Kaito.

"Lihatlah, ini adalah pesan yang aku terima dari Miku." Kata Kaito menyodorkan ponselnya yang berwarna biru dengan gantungan berbentuk eskrim.

 _From : Negi Hime_

 _To : Dark Prince_

' _Kai-kun! (^_^)_

 _Bisa katakan kepada Gaku-kun kalau dia tidak perlu galau lagi mengenai Luka,_

 _Akan aku beritahu nanti di rumahku, kau datanglah! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjelaskannya kepada Gaku-kun._

 _Semangati dia jangan sampai kehilangan Luka!'_

Melihat pesan itu Gakupo mulai tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, sekarang siapa yang suka senyum-senyum sendiri melihat pesan." Ejek Kaito.

"Baiklah, aku akan menungu besok." Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

 **~Skip time~**

Orang yang di tunggu tidak datang-datang juga. Miku, Kaito, dan Gakupo menunggu gadis itu untuk membicarakan sesuatu, tetapi gadis itu tetap tidak datang walaupun sekarang bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Apa Luka sakit?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Miku, sayangnya Miku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun darinya semenjak dia pulang kemarin, dia berkata akan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan ayahnya sendiri." Kata Miku.

"Lagipula meskipun dia terkadang tertidur di kelas, Luka bukanlah anak yang akan dengan gampangnya membolos tanpa kabar, apalagi ke Miku." Kata Kaito sambil duduk. Dia kemudian melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalinya berdiri di lapangan dekat gerbang. "Bukankah itu Luka?" Tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk gadis yang berdiri disana.

"Kenapa dia tidak memakai seragam?" Tanya Miku, kemudian dia berlari ke arah gadis itu, diikuti dengan Kaito dan Gakupo. "Luka-chan!" Teriak Miku ketika dia sampai di lantai 1

"Miku-chan? Kaito? Gakkun?" Kata Luka terkejut, tetapi melihat Gakupo dia kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

" _Daijobu yo_ Luka-chan, Gaku-kun sudah tahu kok masalahnya." Kata Miku.

"Gakkun, _Gomenasai_ , maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka seperti itu, maafkan ego ku." Kata Luka sambil sedikit menangis. Gakupo langsung memeluk Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu, lalu, kenapa kau tidak memakai seragammu?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Karena aku sudah tidak bisa bersekolah di sini lagi." Kata Luka sambil menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau bercanda bukan saatnya." Kata Kaito.

"Itu benar, aku tidak bisa bersekolah di sini lagi karena, ayahku menghukumku dengan mengirimku ke Tokyo. Aku harus berpisah dengan kalian!" Kata Luka sambil memeluk Miku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kata Miku.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Jadi kau memutuskan untuk tidak bisa menerima anakku begitu?" Tanya ayah Yuuma. Luka kini terduduk sambil menunduk kearahnya._

" _Iya, saya tidak bisa menerima anak anda, mohon maafkan saya." Kata Luka, jadi dia langsung ke rumah kolega ayahnya dan meminta membatalkan perjodohan itu._

" _Yah, anak muda memang labil. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku yakin Yuuma bisa memilih calonnya yang lain." Kata ayah Yuuma. "Pulanglah, tenanglah, aku tidak akan memutuskan kontrak dengan ayahmu." Kata ayah Yuuma yang membuat Luka tersenyum, dia kemudian memohon untuk undur diri, tetapi di rumah, dia di hadiahi sebuah tamparan keras dari ayahnya._

" _Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ayahnya._

" _Iya aku tahu Chichiue, aku menerima lamaran itu tetapi tiba-tiba menolak Yuuma." Kata Luka dengan tabah._

" _Kalau kau menolak, tidak usah menerimanya tadi! Kau hampir membuat ayah kehilangan salah satu kolega ayah yang terpenting!" Kata Ayahnya marah._

" _sumimasen, Chichiue, tetapi aku tadi telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan terbesar hidupku." Kata Luka._

" _Baiklah, kalau kau menyadarinya, tetapi ayah sudah terlanjur marah kepadamu! Kau akan ayah pindahkan ke Tokyo! Jangan kembali sebelum sekolahmu selesai!" Kata ayahnya._

" _Baiklah Chichiue, tetapi, biarkan aku melihat sekolahku dulu untuk terakhir kalinya." Kata Luka, ayahnya hanya menatap tajam ke arah Luka dan kemudian pergi sambil mengangguk. Luka langsung berangkat menuju sekolahnya, hari ini dia sampai membolos._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Jadi kau tidak bisa kesini lagi?" Tanya Miku tidak percaya, Luka hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa Luka, kau di Tokyo tidak akan sendirian, aku akan ikut denganmu!" Kata Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kau ini seorang atlit bukan? Kalau kau sampai meninggalkan tempatmu.." Kata-kata Luka langsung di potong dengan sebuah jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, pokoknya aku akan ikut ke Tokyo mengikutimu." Kata Gakupo mantab.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Luka.

"Ayo katakan-katakan.." Gumam Miku.

"Tenanglah Miku, nanti juga kau akan melihatnya." Kata Kaito berbisik.

"Karena, aku mencintaimu Luka!" Kata Gakupo, sontak Luka hampir tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya. Sedangkan Miku sudah bersorak sorai kegirangan.

"Ja-jadi, itu semua benar, a-atau bohong?" Tanya Luka tidak percya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Luka! Astaga, apakah kau benar-benar tidak percaya?" Tanya Gakupo sambil mencubit pipi Luka dan melebarkannya.

" _I-ittai, wakatta! Wakatta!_ " Kata Luka sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Gakupo. " _Demo,_ kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku?" Tanya Luka.

"Seperti yang aku bilang saat pertama kali bertemu, aku berfikir kalau kau membenciku, jujur saja aku sungguh tidak enak bila ada orang yang membenciku, apalagi orangnya harus satu kelas denganku, setidaknya aku harus bisa membuat kelas baru ku nyaman, aku pun menanyaimu, jawabanmu memang tidak membenciku saat itu, lalu aku menanyakan kepada Miku tentang sifatmu, akhirnya aku tertarik kepadamu dan mencoba membuatmu merasakan hal lain selain kedataran dalam hatimu, tetapi yang ada malah hatiku yang tertawan olehmu, jadi, saat kau menerima laki-laki itu, jujur saja aku sungguh marah, bagaimana bisa aku yang selalu ada untukmu malah tidak kau hiraukan? Tetapi Miku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadamu, aku pun tidak jadi marah dan berubah menjadi kasihan denganmu, maka dari itu, biarkan aku menemanimu di Tokyo." Kata Gakupo menjelaskannya panjang lebar. "Jadi apa jawabanmu Luka?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Iya! Aku menerimamu Gakkun!" Kata Luka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kyaaaaa! Kai-kun! Kai-kuuunn!" Teriak Miku heboh sendiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kaito dengan keras.

"Mi-Miku.. A-Aku.. Pu-pussiiinngg!" Kata Kaito, akhirnya Miku melepaskan Kaito dan Kaito ambruk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan orang yang selalu tidur di sebelahku Luka-chan!" Kata Miku sambil menggenggam tangan Luka.

"Aku juga akan mengingat orang yang payah dalam memasak sehingga membuat suaminya selalu minta makanan ke orang lain." Kata Luka ikut membalas ledekan Miku.

"Aku sudah belajar memasak tahu!" Kata Miku, Luka hanya terkekeh.

Akhirnya, Luka dan Gakupo pindah ke Tokyo, dan untuk sementara mereka tidak akan menginjak tanah Kansai hingga kelulusan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Owari**

Huwaaa.. kelihatannya fanfic oneshoot Clara yang pertama ini malah jadi ancur-desu, malah kemungkinan judul tidak sesuai dengan isinya-desu! Terlalu banyak time Skip lagi-desu.

Hatsuka = : "Benar, alurnya kecepeten banget!"

Clara : "Huwaaa! Akhirnya mantra pemanggilnya bekerja-desu! Minna! Perkenalkan ini adalah OC Clara, namanya Hatsuka Iori-desu. Dia mungkin akan muncul dalam Fanfic Clara yang 'Star Organization'-desu."

Maru : " _Do-dozoyoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , salam berkenalan dengan kalian semua." (bow)

Hideki : "Hei, jangan lupakan aku dong!"

Clara : "Oh, kau juga ikut terkena mantra pemanggil rupanya-desu." (sambil mengemut permen lolipop dan memasang muka tidak bersalah)

Hideki : "Oh, aku tidak di butuhkan di sini? Baiklah! Aku balik ke duniaku dulu!" (Sambil mulai menghilang di asap, kemudian tangannya di pegangi seseorang sehingga tidak jadi menghilang)

Hatsuka : "Kau kejam kalau meninggalkanku sendirian!" (Mereka berdua pun bertatap tatapan.)

Clara : "Baiklah, karena Clara tidak tahan dengan pertandingan tatap menatap mereka-desu, dia adalah Hotaka Hideki-desu, OC Clara yang lain yang juga mungkin akan muncul di 'Star Organization'-desu. Baiklah, Jaa-na Minna!"


End file.
